Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's older sister, Prince James's twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. Elena and the Secret of Avalor When Flora dismisses her, her siblings, and her classmates for summer vacation from Royal Prep, Amber hurries to the coach so she can get home and find out where her parents are taking her family for their summer vacation after saying goodbye to her classmates, including Princess Hildegarde. However, when she and James meet up with Roland and Miranda, they reveal that they still have not picked a place out. Suddenly, Sofia comes to them and tells them that they should go to the Kingdom of Avalor. When Sofia explains about the great shopping there, Amber agrees. When they arrive in Avalor, Amber is delighted to meet Queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban, even being entertained for a short bit when Migs, Luna and Skylar show up to grab some food to eat. For much of the time, they were entertained by Armando. After doing the Sambarossa, Sofia insists that she and her siblings play hide and seek with Armando. Amber is immediately suspicious of her little sister and asks Sofia what she is up to. Sofia assures her she will tell her later and needs her and James to stay hidden for as long as possible. Amber demands to know why she will not tell them what is going on, to which Sofia replies that it is for their own good. When Armando finally finds them, Shuriki has her guards seize her and her family and put her in the dungeon. Sofia shows up and lets them out. When Elena explains everything, Amber joins in her stepmother Queen Miranda's scolding of Sofia for not telling them what was going on, but at her father King Roland's suggestion to forgive Sofia because her reasons for visiting Avalor were noble and justified in helping Elena, Amber forgives her stepsister. She then helps Elena free her family and her Kingdom from Shuriki, assisted by the citizens of Avalor City and the Jaquins. However, for the most part, Amber remains on the Jaquin she was riding on with Sofia alongside James and Princess Isabel while their parents, Sofia, Elena, her grandparents, and Mateo lead the Avalor City citizens towards Shuriki and scare off the royal guards protecting her and convincing Armando to side with them. After Elena breaks Shuriki's wand and Shuriki flees defeated and weakened, Amber is flown down and dropped off by the Jaquins, with her and James reuniting with their parents and Sofia while Isabel reunites with Elena. However, following the events of Realm of the Jaquins, Shuriki is plotting revenge against Elena and her family. Whether this will include Amber and her family for their part in overthrowing Shuriki and her regime is unknown. Following the events of Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas, that is no longer a concern. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty